Beyond her Tomb
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Pitch is visiting his sister, finally free of the separation by the Council. Chass wants a story from her mom and uncle. So they tell her a story of a simple girl, living simple dreams, and a rumor that's not quite as it seems. Part of the "Lullaby" Stories, but stands alone.


Insane: I don't own anything, the song here is an edit of "Beyond her Tomb". This is the universe that the 'Lullaby' stories are from, but it's set AFTER Pitch and Angel's isolation from each other, and is totally standalone.

* * *

Angel Pureheart, also known as Death, stood up from the couch, prompting her visiting brother to look at her quizzically.

"Chass isn't going to go to sleep, Nico just informed me through our mind-link. She wants a story, Pitch."

Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, sighed. Chasity was a teenager, but sometimes she acted like a toddler. She was almost a hundred and four, for MiM's sake.

Angel shook her head. "You coming?"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Why not?"

~! #$%^&*()-

Chass' room

~! #$%^&*()-

"Finally! I want a story please, Mama, Uncle Pitch!" The girl, sitting on her bed, shot the her best puppy-pout.

Her mother and Uncle sat next to her on her bed.

"Princess?" Her mother asked. "Have I ever told you the story of Persephone Chaos?

The young lady shook her head.

"Well... A long time ago, the exact time is uncertain to most, there was a famine."

Pitch smirked, and opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"It wasn't me, dammit, Pitch!"

Pitch's jaw clicked shut when she sent him a patented Glare of Doom.

"Anyway, nothing would grow - there was so little food, and the ground wouldn't support any life. Mortals were losing hope, and even the Immortals and Ghosts were starting to suffer. A small, isolated village in was hit particularly hard, and the people were miserable. But then-"

Pitch took over smoothly. "SHE came. Dragging her few possesions in a wagon, following the mail cart. Persephone Chaos."

* * *

_~! #$%^&*()-_

_Ath:_

_You try your best, but it's not quite there!_

_Art:_

_Yeah_

_Sephie Chaos; Go beyond your Garden_

_And be the queen that you know you're destined to be!_

Athena and Artemis stared at their new next-door neighbor.

"You're joking, right? You can't grow a garden, Persephone! It's a FAMINE!" One twin exclaimed. Sephie couldn't tell them apart.

"I'm gonna grow carrots. I've NEVER failed at growing carrots." She said serenely.

The other twin's jaw about hit the floor. "She's serious."

_Art:_

_Ya gotta_

_Follow your heart; Now that's a start!_

_To be serene; You're glowin' and showin'_

_The world you're somebody that people should know and_

_You gotta beat the heat these haters comin' hard!_

_Ready to to break down your armies and go shatter your walls!_

_But you know inside you're not a typical girl._

_You're gonna show us. Let your story unfurl!_

She knocked on their door three weeks later with a gift.

The twins answered the door, and stared at the blonde holding out a CAKE like an offering.

"C-cake?" Athena stammered.

"Wh-what's it-"

"It's carrot cake." Persephone smiled.

In unison, "YOU GREW CARROTS? ! ?"

She nodded happily, then yelped as Art and Ath dragged her towards her garden and stared at the sprouts of LIFE and by the gods, it was beautiful.

"I-I don't BELIEVE IT!" Athena shouted.

"H-how?"

"I am only a simple girl, with simple dreams, wishing to spread my gift."

They both smiled in wonder at her.

_Ath:_

_You're try your best, but it's not quite there!_

_You kick your foot and say, "It's Just Not Fair!"_

_Art:_

_A simple girl living simple Dreams._

_A rumor that's not quite as it seems._

As days went by, the land around the village became more fertile, grass growing, plants thriving.

And rumors flying.

"Athena, they're saying she's a witch down in the market!"

"... I know."

"What do we DO?"

"We stand by our friend. She's not a witch; There's no way!"

"Right! Let's go tell her!"

_Ath:_

_You're gonna rattle, shake and bring the heat!_

_You'll show the haters when you sweep em right off their feet!_

_You're gonna cast out your light and cover them in your glow!_

"Witch!"

"Burn her!"

"She's dangerous!"

Ath, Art, and Sephie stared at one another in fear. The front windows showed an angry mob, thirsting for blood.

"Kill the witch!"

Persephone, with her usual serenity, stepped towards the door.

"Sephie, no!" Artemis cried.

"They want you dead!" Athena sobbed.

"Worry not, my dear friends." She smiled.

"Die, witch!"

"if I don't come out now, they'll kill all three of us. I refuse to allow your deaths upon my conscience when your only crime was being my friends."

And she stepped outside.

"The witch! Hang her!"

_Art:_

_The world is now your garden; Give em love to grow!_

_You're Mother Nature; They hate ya. Nailed ya on the cross!_

_It's all lost to me; The cost to be a beacon in the dark ya see_

_Is your life; But you know inside though they're your blight,_

_They're never ever gonna manage to put out your light!_

The snap of Persephone's neck as she was hung in the village square caused her two friends to burst into tears amongst the cheering locals.

The next morning, though, there were no cheers, rather screams as an earthquake hit just as the sun started rising.

And as people ran into the streets, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Standing there, as serene as ever, was Persephone Chaos.

_Ath:_

_So Sephie Chaos; Spread your wings and take to the sky_

_You're gonna rise in time; They hurtcha but you'll never die!_

_Like a phoenix; Rise again when they strike you down!_

_You'll change their frown; Turn all their worlds upside down!_

People screamed. A steady chant of "Witch, witch, witch!" rose from some, until one young girl, by the name of Hestia, stepped forward.

"What are you, exactly, Miss Chaos?"

Persephone knelt in front of the young girl. "I am a simple girl, with simple dreams."

The townspeople stared, the light from both the sun and moon at once gave her an almost ethereal glow. She stood and looked out at them, and they cowered. Until she tilted her head and offered the hand of friendship to Hestia. To the town at large, she turned and smiled.

_Art:_

_The second coming has begun; The deed is done_

_The haters lookin' atcha; Shakin' cause they're all about to run!_

_But then you hold out a hand and show 'em gentle smiles._

_It's worthwhile; They feel they hatred leave; You banished the vile!_

_Ath:_

_You try your best, but it's not quite there!_

_You kick your foot and say, "It's Just Not Fair!"_

_A simple girl living simple Dreams!_

_A rumor that's not quite as it seems!_

_Art:_

_6 months have passed_

_And everybody knows your name_

_They know that day_

_And they all know the claims about_

_How Sephie Chaos ain't a normal girl at all!_

"Listen, people! You are PROTECTING A WITCH!"

The townspeople screamed as one, "She's not a witch! She's a star, a gift from the goddesses!"

"We will BRING HER DOWN!"

"NO!"

_Art:_

_She's a star in the sky!_

_And it's why the other_

_People gonna try and drag her down, but_

_You know you gotta try to go and stand your ground because_

_If you don't, the world will crumble right at your feet!_

_Now Go Beyond the Garden, girl, and try to beat the heat!_

The fighting spread through the entire town, the people trying to either protect their savior or destroy her.

_Ath:_

_Sephie Chaos, go beyond us!_

_You're a late star, time to fool us!_

_Keep your friends close, they're what drive you!_

_To the cosmos that describe you!_

_Sephie Chaos, go beyond us!_

_You're a late star, time to fool us!_

_Keep your friends close, they're what drive you!_

_To the cosmos that describe you!_

"ENOUGH!" The anguished cry came forth from a hill framed by the sun. A silhouette of a young woman stood proud there.

_Ath:_

_Brighter than tonight's sunset!_

_Can't mistake your silhouette!_

_Not a sound nor voice nearby!_

_Your glow illuminates this gloomy sky!_

She stepped forward, down the hill. The foreigners all began chants that brought flashbacks from six months before.

"WITCH!"

"ABOMINATION!"

"DIE!"

Before any of them could act, Athena and Artemis both threw themselves in front of her. As one they shouted, "You WON'T hurt her!"

_Art:_

_The other people come and they try to take ya!_

_But your_

_Your friends are by your side. They are what make ya!_

"No." Sephie said quietly.

Her friends whipped their heads to stare at her as she stepped forward. "I shall come quietly, if you don't harm the town, my friends... Or my garden."

_Ath:_

_So ya_

_You stand up tall and you just give in_

_You never think about yourself; You're a selfless woman within!_

"NO!" A small voice screamed. "Persephone! Don't do this!"

Sephie turned and smiled serenely at the young girl. "Worry not, little Hestia. The stars are calling me home."

"HA!" One of the mob scoffed. More like the devil wants his consort!" They began dragging her to her home.

Once inside, they bound the woman, and set the cottage aflame.

But just as they were leaving, they heard her call, "Heaven shall close it's doors upon your souls."

_Art:_

_And then they_

_They tie ya up and they set you a blaze_

_Through smoke and haze; You only see their brighter days_

_Are comin'!_

_So even though you're gone, you're still in their hearts and_

_They'll always have a piece of you: You left them your Garden!_

Half the crowd cheered to fire on, and half were crying in the streets. As an anguished scream rang through the air -the scream of a pure soul in flames- members of the angry mob began collapsing dead as though struck down by the goddesses themselves.

And a light blue star appeared in the sky.

From that day on, that star could only be seen from that village.

_Ath:_

_Sephie Chaos, go beyond us!_

_You're a late star, time to fool us!_

_Keep your friends close, they're what drive you!_

_To the cosmos that describe you!_

_Sephie Chaos, go beyond us!_

_You're a late star, time to fool us!_

_Keep your friends close, they're what drive you!_

_To the cosmos that describe you!_

And Persephone's garden flourished forevermore, never needing seeds or water.

Her town eventually forgot their savior, and she fell into legend, as heroes often do.

But on the site where her home burned to the ground, a beautiful lake eventually came into being, and her garden still lives, beyond her tomb.

~! #$%^&*()-

The moment the story was finished, Chasity fell asleep.

Out in the hall, Pitch mumbled to his sister, "I HAVE to know how she does that."

Death laughed. "I used to, as well, remember?"

Pitch grabbed at his hair. "C'mon!"

At that moment, the Master of All Time stepped into the hall.

"Hi, Sweetie!~" Angel singsonged.

"She enjoyed tonight's story. Persephone Chaos, right?"

Pitch nodded at his brother-in-law.

"Are you planning on telling her that the town in the story is Burgess?"

Angel giggled. "Knowing her, she'll figure it out."


End file.
